


Post Cenam

by Sineala



Category: The Eagle (2011)
Genre: Latin, M/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic Available, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Translation Available
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post cenam, Marcus Escam fellat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Cenam

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [After Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188513) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)



> Gratias ago Lysimachae, et quoque libro Latin Sexual Vocabulary.

Cena consumpta, convivis egressis, et sideribus cadentibus somnos suadentibus in fundo, Marcus os Escae impressit. In tenebris, alius alium non videre potuit; non autem necesse erat: nam bene se cognoverant. Et Marcus scivit se ab Esca bene diligi.

Ergo, ut saepe, Marcus ad genua cecidit, corde amoris pleno. Se sensit esse sicut supplicem, nam Esca aderat ingens ridensque, cui supplicabat Marcus. De hoc cogitabat, quamquam haec sententia infanda erat, ac clam sententiam erubuit amavitque. _Do ut des_ , putavit, et subridere coepit.

Dixit Esca voce tam laeta quam feroci: "Marce, tibi dicam quid velim. Scisne quid te iubeam facere?"

Scivit -- certe scivit! -- sed amavit Escam audire id dicentem. "Nescio," susurravit. "Dic mihi."

"Ora, Marce," inquit. "Volo te orare me. Ora me ut me felles."

Dextra caput Marci tetigit et eum propius traxit.

"Amabo te," dixit Marcus. Vultu erubuit, et eo gaudet quod in tenebris Esca eum non videre potuit. "Volo--"

"Quid vis?"

"Volo te fellare. Sine me, patere me, te fellare," dixit ille. Non spectavit Escam. Non potuit. Oravit, quomodo Esca rogavisset. "Quaeso. Semper volo--"

Manu Esca crines tetigit. "Bene est, mi Marce. Ego quoque volo." Et Esca tunicam deposuit. Illic stetit, nudus. "Dic mihi iterum: hocine vis?"

Adnuit Marcus. "Me irruma. Te amabo, Esca, te amabo--"

Os aperit, et mentulam Escae linxit. Esca gemuit et eum irrumare coepit.

Esca Marcum multa et impudica docuerat. Escae haec non erubescenda erant. Marcus ergo iam scivit et facere et amare, adeo ut iam Escam libens ita fellaret.

"Semper me bene fellas," inquit Esca voce contenta. Saepe talia verba pronuntiavit.

Quibus verbis auditis, ignem per ossa decurrentem sensit. Se tangere voluit, sed hoc Esca nondum patiebatur.

Esca celeriter se motitabat; multum gemebat.

"O!" susurravit ille, et strenue suspiravit. "Marce, propero--"

His verbis dictis, sub finem adventavit, valde tremens. Et Marcus id desorbuit, quia fellator erat, et gaudebat.

Ubi finiverat, "Heus," inquit Esca, "veni huc."

Adsurrexit, et Esca eum amplectus est.

"Et nunc?" rogavit.

"Nunc," dixit, "te tangam, mi Marce."

Eum ore pressit, simul manum circum mentulae dedit. Esca bene eum cognoverat, et iam Marcus quoque sub finem adventavit, anhelans.

Una steterunt se amplexi.

"Cena te delectavit?" rogavit Esca. Marcus huius cenae antea oblitus erat; Escae solius meminerat.

"Cena?" respondit ille. "Tu me delectas, melius quam cena."

"Te quoque amo," Esca dixit. Quamquam eum non videre potuit, Marcus scivit Escam subridere.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic of] Post Cenam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396557) by [Pax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax)




End file.
